


Morning Routine

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Artemis Scamander, Autism, Autistic Newt Scamander, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Leta is alive, M/M, Newt Scamander doesn't do mornings, Older Man/Younger Man, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Threesome - M/M/M, mentioned cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: Albus and Gellert have to get used to how much their new boyfriend doesn't like mornings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: Newt being sleepy, mornings are difficult and of course he's making a mess during breakfast. Gellert or Albus or the two (you decide :D ) react(s) to this cute Magizoologist morning "routine" :)**

The first thing Albus and Gellert found out about Newt when they started living with him was that Newt was utterly useless in the morning.

It took him at least an hour, along with tea and at minimum 7 hours of sleep to be well-rested and wake up. Usually, since Newt would spend hours working on his book and caring for his creatures Newt rarely got even 5 hours of sleep.

Their first morning together as a triad, Gellert woke up first. As an insomniac, this wasn’t unusual. In their large bed, the blonde watched with a small smile as Albus and Newt curled closer together as they lost Gellert’s body heat.

Gellert had already known by then that Albus was a light sleeper so he’d gotten fairly good at getting out of bed without waking up Albus. From what he knew about Newt, the Magizoologist slept like a rock. It was a little hilarious.

Unless he was in his case or their expanded basement, in which case even the softest sound of a Billywig flying past him would wake him up.

A few hours later, Albus woke up, too and they waited a while for Newt to wake up. Their Magizoologist worked so hard so they decided to let him sleep.

Until it was well past noon and there was no sign of Newt waking up.

“Doesn’t he feed his creatures in the morning?” Albus asked, both of them standing in the doorway and watching Newt.

Gellert shrugged,

“Maybe his assistant does it?”

Around 2 in the afternoon, they heard a thump from upstairs, as if someone had fallen onto the floor. It was followed by Newt cursing in a language neither Albus or Gellert recognized.

When Newt came downstairs, he didn’t acknowledge either Gellert or Albus but waved his wand lazily to start the kettle. He then practically collapsed into the kitchen table, he rested his head in his arms and it looked like he had fallen back asleep.

“Newt?” Albus asked,

The Magizoologist looked up at him, glaring slightly but the mix of him being in his PJ’s and his long fringe ruined the effect. He looked like a wet kitten, which Gellert told him.

That first morning had been weird, seeing Newt literally come to life as he sipped his tea was like watching a sunrise.

They watched him, and like casting a lumos one moment he wasn’t awake and in the next he was.

The Magizoologist smiled at both of them, dropping the empty teacup into the sink. He kissed both of them and left to go downstairs.

The German and Brit stared at one another.

“Was he like this at school?”

“I never had him in my morning classes.”

Several months later, the two of them had a system figured out. Once Albus and Gellert were both awake, if they started on breakfast and made tea and basically picked up Newt and brought him downstairs and forced the tea down his throat he’d start to wake up.

Otherwise, if they let him sleep, Newt really would sleep well into the afternoon.

If Newt figured out what they were doing, he never commented on it. What he would do is kiss both of them and show his appreciation in other but very nice ways.

Once, Albus brought it up to Theseus who laughed in his face.

“He’s always been like that.” Theseus explained “Just wait till he’s been up all night helping the Graphorns give birth or getting a creature to adjust to a new habitat, then it’s going to be fun.”

When Albus told Gellert that, both of them felt a dawning horror.

Newt had mentioned the day before that Meela, his female Graphorn was pregnant again.

“Well, we knew what we were getting into, right?” Albus suggested weakly, resting his head against Gellert’s shoulder, the two of them sitting on the couch.  
The German groaned, dropping his head to the top of the couch.

“Why are the weirdest ones always the most attractive?”

Albus lightly pinched him for that.

“The same could be said about you.”

Through the open doorway to the basement, both of them could hear Newt coming up the stairs. If they were going to deal a bratty sleepy Newt soon, they were going to make him work for it tonight.

Maybe they’d finally get Newt into that dress they had gotten for him?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt finally puts on the dress ;)

**Prompt: Just read an adorable morning!Newt New Hallows pairing fic you posted and...hinting to newt in a dress?? Pretty please can we have a fic with Newt in a dress and looking so beautiful and his boyfriends just can’t handle how pretty Newt is?**

While Newt tended to be oblivious to most things, sometimes when its thrust in your face not even Newt can ignore it.

The dress hanging in their bedroom’s closet was much too, well, everything for Newt to look past it in his search for his light brown vest. It was a ballgown, something bright and shiny he had seen in one of Queenie’s magazines or perhaps at the Yule Ball?

Once, back when he worked at the Ministry in the Beast Department, Theseus had dragged Newt to the Ministry’s Yule Ball. Despite how much Newt had hated being surrounded by so many loud people, he hated having to wear the proper robes Theseus gave him even more.

He’d been enraptured by the beautiful gowns the women wore, their different shapes and lengths, the whole spectrums of colors, and the gems that made women look ethereal. Newt had wanted so very badly to be able to try one on of their dresses. To see if he could be that beautiful.

Now, in his and his boyfriends' home, Newt had to wonder if Gellert and Albus knew about Newt’s desire or if they had made a spectacularly accurate guess.

The dress was beautiful. It was long, even by Newt’s standards. Some of it would probably drag behind him. It would leave his shoulders bare with lacey blue and black sleeves that would extend around his wrists in an oriental style. White gemstones were spread over the top of the dress seeming to fall down and around the wearer’s waist to where they circled the bottom of the dress.

It was so beautiful that Newt almost wanted to cry when he saw it.

With shaking hands, Newt brushed a hand over the dress. It was as soft as silk- it probably was silk.

Newt looked behind him, making sure the bedroom door was closed. Albus and Gellert were gone for the day, off doing something Newt didn’t care to know about. Looking back at the dress he tried to figure out if he had enough time to try it on before his boyfriends came home.

It was for him, right?

Newt knew both of his boyfriends thought that he was more or less dead in the mornings. That he paid less attention in the mornings until he got his tea. It was actually the opposite. Before he had his tea, he couldn’t block out all the sensations, sounds and everything else around him. There was too much information, too much that it caused an overload. Thus, he tended to be a tad grumpy.

So, the other morning, when his boyfriends openly discussed buying Newt a dress he heard them. If they thought he was asleep, or he wasn’t paying attention, Newt didn’t know.

But it was always a bit interesting to listen to them talk so openly when they thought he wasn’t awake.

“If it’s mine, I can put it on right, Pick?” The bowtruckle poked his head out of Newt’s shirt pocket. He scurried up to Newt’s shoulder then atop his head. The Magizoologist laughed, leading him over to his vanity.

“Might be easier for you to stay there, okay?”

The Bowtruckle chirped at him, clearly displeased to be separated from his tree.

“Just a moment, okay?”

Taking the dress off its hanger, he gently took it over to the bed and laid it down.

Well, if he was going to do this then there was no point in waiting.

-

About a half hour later found Newt sitting in front of his vanity. He didn’t usually wear any of the jewelry Gellert or Albus gave him. This was for a number of reasons, the biggest being his Nifflers liked to steal it. Instead, he usually kept it all in an enchanted jewelry box that the Nifflers couldn’t open.

Today though, he figured the dress was good enough reason to try some of it on.

Brushing back his hair, Newt hummed, turning his head to see his reflection.

“What do you think, Pickett? Lengthen my hair, just for the night?” The bowtruckle chirped, climbing atop the open jewelry box, seemingly making himself comfortable to watch his favorite tree.

Pointing his wand at his hair, Newt spelled his hair longer so that it now fell a little past his shoulders. Surprisingly, the Magizoologist noted the color was a little different, a bit like gold with red highlights. He quite liked it.

Fumbling for a moment, Newt managed to braid his hair into a kind of band around his head, sort of like a crown. Binding it with several silver hairpins, he decided he liked the effect of the silver and sapphire designs in his hair.

When he was content with his how his hair looked, Newt looked through the rest of his lovers many gifts to find a suitable necklace.

Seeming to understand what Newt was looking for, Pickett struggled to pull something up.

“Hm? What’s this?” Gratefully taking the item from the small creature, Newt saw it was a choker necklace. The band was made of several levels of interlocking chains, sort of what Newt imagined chainmail might look like. In the center of it, hanging atop the links was the Deathly Hallows Symbol.

Newt was fairly familiar with the symbol now, as both his lovers had been obsessed with it. Technically, Gellert still was.

Each of the three hallows was painted or made from a different metal. The triangle, the Invisibility cloak, was a bright silver unlike the duller color of the chains. The circle, the resurrection stone, was bronze shinning like dragon’s scales. The line through them, the Elder Wand which Newt had seen both Gellert and Albus use, was gold.

“They’re really odd, aren’t they?” Newt murmured to his companion as he put the necklace on.

Pickett chirped in agreement, while many of Newt’s creatures did like or at least tolerated Gellert and Albus, Pickett was not one of them. He disliked being separated from his favorite tree so often.

The baby nifflers had been quite easy to win over, a few shiny trinkets here and there and they adored Newt’s lovers. Norris hadn’t been as easy to win over but Newt had seen the rather bright and expensive bejeweled eggs that had been added to his nest around the time he actively stopped disliking Albus and Gellert. Newt just never said anything about it.

“Gott in Himmel!” The sudden germanic shouting made Newt jump, standing up, wand in hand and pointing at the door until he realized it was just Gellert. Behind him, Albus stood completely slack-jawed.

“I-is this okay?” Newt nervously asked, “I’m sorry, I can change if-“

Both of the older men were at his side in a moment, practically begging Newt not to, which would have been highly entertaining if Newt wasn’t so afraid.

Yes, they’d bought the dress for him and they’d had engaged in intercourse multiple times but what if this was just too weird for them? What if Newt liking to dress up as a girl was just too weird?

Albus and Gellert weren’t saying anything after they had said no. They just stared at Newt who eventually couldn’t take it anymore and shouted

“Would you please tell me if this is okay or not?!”

The Magizoologist was looking at the ground, much too afraid to look up until one of his boyfriends (Gellert) gently grasped his chin and lifted it till he was looking into Gellert’s mix-matched eyes.

“You are beautiful, mein kleiner liebling.” The German said, pressing a kiss to Newt’s cheek.

“He’s right, Newt.” Albus said, his warm hand on Newt’s exposed back.

“Artemis,” the Magizoologist corrected with a blush, “when we’re doing this, when I dress like this, can you call me Artemis?”

Around him, Albus and Gellert’s gaze met, each of them smiling.

Albus, ever the proper English gentleman, took Artemis’ hand and led her to their shared bed. Sitting on the edge, Albus pulled Artemis onto his lap. Behind them, Gellert leaned over to start pressing kisses to Newt’s shoulders and back. Albus and Artemis were kissing now, Gellert’s movements making Artemis shiver delightfully against Albus. The friction between the three of them making their desire extremely obvious, especially for Artemis in his pretty little dress.

The soft but hurried touches of Albus and Gellert were driving Artemis wild, he wanted more. He wanted Gellert to bite into him hard enough to draw blood, Albus to throw him against their bed and pin him down.

“Please,” Artemis begged, “More?”

Albus and Gellert glanced at one another again, grinning.

“Of course, you remember your word?” When Newt had started asking for Albus and Gellert to be harsher, they each set a definitive word that would key the others into that they needed to stop whatever scenario they were in. For Newt, it was Hippogriff. For Albus, it was Phoenix and Gellert’s was Thestral.

Artemis nodded, each of them repeating their word.

“Now, my little Salamander, what do you want us to do?”

**Author's Note:**

> So, the whole "Newt isn't good at mornings" wasn't my idea. Just making that clear. Here is just my twist on it. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at mischiefs-hawk.tumblr.com
> 
> Like my stuff? Consider buying me a coffee at http://ko-fi.com/D1D06I0X


End file.
